


С Баки все правильно

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Тактильный Баки, неловкий первый раз, любовь-морковь.





	С Баки все правильно

С Баки было что-то неправильно. Но это как раз было предсказуемо. Он так и не вспомнил точно, что с ним делал Зола в лабораториях ГИДРы. Ему что-то вкалывали, к чему-то подключали, чем-то поили. Сплошные неопределенные местоимения. Единственное четкое воспоминание — то, что он снова и снова повторял свои позывные — сержант Джеймс Барнс 32557038 — но снова по какой-то непонятной ему причине. 

Обо всем этом Стив расспросил Баки по дороге, еще до первой стоянки на пути к лагерю, когда, удалившись на безопасное расстояние от пылающей базы, освобожденные Роджерсом военнопленные попросили привала. Если бы инициатором отдыха не выступил Дум-Дум, Стив объявил бы его парой минут позже — Баки, упрямо шагавший рядом с ним, то и дело спотыкался от усталости, но отказывался садиться на танковую броню, ворча, что ребятам нужнее. 

— Я так рад, что нашел тебя, Бак, — самое банальное, что мог произнести Стив, когда они сели, привалившись к стволу раскидистого дуба чуть поодаль от остальных. Эта фраза была единственной, которая заевшей пластинкой засела у него в голове.

— Ну куда же ты без меня, сопляк, конечно, тебе пришлось меня найти, — хриплые смешки Баки мгновенно перешли в кашель. Стив обругал себя последними словами. Поздняя осень в Австрии, а Баки, еще не оправившийся после пневмонии, в одной тонкой форменной рубашке. Зато Стив, одетый как капуста, сидел нюни распускал. 

— Пойдем к костру, — скомандовал он, стягивая с себя рваную куртку и протягивая ее Барнсу. 

В ответ Баки лишь покачал головой: 

— Все равно замерзну. — А потом без предупреждения устроился на Стивовой груди, умостив голову на его плече и обхватив его обеими руками, безапелляционно потребовал: — Обнимай и грей. 

В ситуации не было ничего необычного, в детстве, когда мать Стива уходила на ночные дежурства, они часто так спасались от холода в промерзшей бруклинской квартире Роджерсов. Только тогда источником тепла выступал сам Баки. А теперь все поменялось. Стив накрыл их обоих курткой и начал энергично растирать Баки плечи и спину, разгоняя кровь по изможденному телу. Через рубашку он ощущал выпирающие ребра и нездоровую худобу друга и все крепче притискивал его к себе. В результате уснул Баки уже практически всем телом лежа на Стиве. Еще некоторое время Стив по инерции поглаживал его по спине и бедру, все еще боясь поверить, что его дорогой человек — живой, не покалеченный — с ним. Что он сумел спасти своего лучшего друга. 

Возбуждение — сильное, неконтролируемое — Стив почувствовал еще во сне. Поначалу разливавшееся приятным теплом от паха по всему телу, в какой-то момент оно стало требовать от Стива действий, движений, и в эту секунду Роджерс распахнул глаза, чтобы обнаружить, как Баки медленно, но совершенно ощутимо трется об него бедрами. Это могло произойти случайно. В какой-то момент Баки мог поменять позу, закинув на Стива ногу, а Стив — уложить его полностью на себя, но то, как Баки дышал — сорванно, хрипло, как терся носом о его скулу, и наконец то, что глаза его были открыты...

Стив сам не понял, как вскочил на ноги, оставив Барнса лежать на земле и потерянно озираться вокруг. 

— Ты чего, Стиви, рано еще... — сонно проговорил Баки, приподнявшись на локтях и отчаянно жмурясь. — Я тебя пнул что ли? Так ты извини, я не нарочно. Пойдем спать, без тебя холодно. 

— Я только отолью, Бак, — непослушным голосом ответил Стив, ретируясь в ближайшие кусты, где, быстро высвободив член из форменных штанов и моля высшие силы, чтобы Баки, который, (очевидно же, что ты, Роджерс, себе навыдумывал?) действительно спал и ни о чем таком не помышлял, не заметил его стояка. Пары движений кулака по члену оказалось достаточно. Постельный опыт у Стива был нулевой, так что и такого безобидного (через два слоя ткани) контакта с чужим телом ему хватило за глаза. 

Вернувшись, он нашел закутавшегося в куртку и задремавшего Баки, и, ни слова не говоря, прилег рядом и осторожно прижал его к себе.

* * *

С Баки было что-то неправильно. Он все время касался Стива. Утром, когда отряд быстро собирался, чтобы продолжить путь, Барнс то и дело задевал его предплечья, а иногда — просто приваливался к спине, положив ладонь на Стивово плечо. Кажется, он и автомат схватил только для того, чтобы занять руки и не тянуться ими к Роджерсу. Зато, идя рядом, постоянно легонько толкал его, а если хотел что-то сказать, то непременно приближал губы так близко к уху Стива, что тот от волнения ничего расслышать не мог и постоянно переспрашивал.

Когда добрались до лагеря, Стив был на пределе. Но понимал, что прилюдно эту разборку (как ты думаешь, Бак, что ты творишь?) устраивать не стоит, тем более что встречали их большой толпой, как героев. 

Стив спиной ощущал, как Баки сверлил его взглядом, пока он выслушивал многозначительные претензии от Картер, приблизившейся на расстояние, явно не предусмотренное уставом. На доклад к полковнику Филлипсу тоже пришлось брать Баки с собой — тот тяжело посмотрел на него исподлобья и идти в палатку без Стива отказался. А морозить его на улице Роджерсу совесть не позволила. 

Они сидели на походных стульях вплотную друг к другу, и пока полковник мерил шагами комнату, кивал услышанному и изредка уточнял детали, Баки то и дело прижимался бедром к Стиву и глаз с него не сводил. 

Роджерсу было неловко до покрасневших ушей. И будь на месте Баки любой другой человек, первое и единственное, что предпринял бы Стив — послал мудака подальше без разбора полетов и никогда больше не приближался к нему. Но это был Баки. Тот самый, из-за страха за которого еще сутки назад сердце Стива рвалось на части. И если сейчас Баки вел себя странно — Стив обязан был с этим разобраться.

* * *

С Баки было что-то неправильно. Едва они оказались вдвоем в палатке, которую Стиву выделил Филлипс, Баки обнял его.

— Я так скучал, Стиви.

Вот и все. Он просто скучал. Он измучен, устал и скучал по Стиву. Ничего криминального. Стив осторожно обнял его в ответ. 

— И кто без кого не может, придурок? — шутливо спросил он. 

— Я без тебя, — усмехнулся Баки ему в шею. 

И, кажется, все, вот оно. Баки придет в себя, окрепнет и все станет как обычно. 

Вот только за фразой последовал поцелуй. Холодные губы отчетливо прижались к шее Стива прямо под ухом.

Отстранив Баки, держа его за плечи вытянутыми руками, он был вынужден задать этот идиотский вопрос: 

— Как ты думаешь, Бак, что ты творишь?

— Не знаю, — помотал головой тот, предприняв попытку высвободиться и снова прижаться к Стиву. — Только не прогоняй. 

— Ты чего-то боишься? — озадаченно спросил Роджерс. 

— Вот еще! — вскинулся Баки. — Я промерз до мозгов, устал, и дай мне, черт подери, тебя обнять. 

— Бак, так не принято, ты же знаешь, — мягко напомнил Стив, сдавшись его напору и снова ощущая, как тот жмется к нему всем телом. 

— Мы же сейчас одни, — возразил Баки. — Тебе неприятно?

— Конечно нет, — Стив сказал раньше, чем в его голове оформилась мысль. А когда она оформилась... Какой там неприятно! После пережитого он и сам не хотел выпускать Баки из виду и из рук. Хотел вплавить его себе под кожу, да так, чтобы ни одна армия мира не смогла его отнять. Это было простым, до примитивности человеческим желанием тепла и близости. Вот только... 

— Баки, обнимать меня — это все, что ты хочешь? — «А то у меня тут недавно на тебя встало», — мысленно добавил Стив. 

Вместо ответа Баки снова прижался губами к его шее. Затем — к щеке. К другой. И, наконец, легонько выдохнув, к губам. Стив стоял ни жив ни мертв, опустив руки по швам, и чувствовал. Всем своим существом чувствовал, как происходит его первый поцелуй. 

И не принимал в нем совершенно никакого участия.

Баки умел целоваться — об этом Стиву было известно. 

Вот только и он не пользовался своим умением — в поцелуе, это сам Баки когда-то (в другой жизни) рассказывал, участвует весь рот. И губы и язык и зубы, и можно провести языком по небу партнерши, и ей будет приятно...

Но прямо сейчас Баки просто прижимался своими губами к его и медленно дышал носом, словно ожидая чего-то. 

И тогда Стив, чуть приоткрыв рот, прихватил его верхнюю губу своими и почувствовал, как Баки улыбается в поцелуй. 

Боже, как просто. 

Стив любит Баки, это же очевидно. Любит и потому целует. 

Боже, как сложно. 

Баки, как и он сам, мужчина, сильный, красивый мужчина, который всегда нравился женщинам и которому всегда (всегда ли?) нравились они. При чем тут Стив?

Боже, как хорошо. 

Быть с любимым так близко, без условностей, недомолвок и преград. 

«Боже, как хорошо», — выбрал Стив и, положив ладонь Баки на затылок, шире приоткрыл рот. 

Для Баки это оказалось условным сигналом. Спусковым механизмом. Он мгновенно обхватил ладонями лицо Стива и углубил поцелуй. Верхняя губа, нижняя, язык, Баки легонько их посасывал и, казалось, ему было так сладко... А потом его язык оказался во рту у Стива, и тот поплыл. Почувствовал, что долго так не продержится. Вдруг ставшие ватными колени непременно подведут. Понял, что у него стоит. Так же, как утром. И у прижавшегося к нему Баки — тоже. 

— Бак, Бак, постой, — попросил он, вдруг поняв, что все это время совершенно забывал дышать. 

Тот послушался, но, впрочем, ненадолго. Спустя пару секунд его зубы уже нежно терзали Стивово ухо. Сила ощущений никуда не ушла, но Стив хотя бы мог говорить. 

— Бак, ты когда-нибудь это... — Он был вынужден замолчать, почувствовав, как тот облизывает его ушную раковину. — Делал? Я имею в виду, с мужчиной...

Оторвавшись от уха, Баки весело посмотрел на него и фыркнул: 

— Нет, конечно, глупый, ты же все про меня знаешь... 

Казалось, долго не целоваться Баки не мог — хватило его лишь на одну фразу, после которой он начал осыпать короткими поцелуями шею и подбородок Стива. 

— И далеко мы сегодня зайдем? — говорить в такой ситуации мог только Роджерс. Да и то с трудом. 

— А как далеко ты хочешь? — мурлыкнул Баки, снова вернувшись к губам Стива, словно это был и не вопрос вовсе.

И правда... Они будут продолжать, пока хочется. А Стиву отчаянно хотелось... многого. Стянуть с Баки рубашку, например, и почувствовать под ладонями его обнаженное тело. От его кожи, соленой от пота, пахнущей какими-то непонятными медикаментами, покрывшейся мурашками от прохладного воздуха, Стиву хотелось никогда не отрываться. Ни руками, ни губами, которыми он исследовал его шею и ключицы. Баки откинулся назад в его руках, облегчая доступ, и только довольно сопел, зарывшись пальцами Стиву в волосы. А Баки захотелось вытряхнуть Стива из его тактического костюма, но с застежками и ремешками пришлось повозиться. А то, что Баки при этом еще и хотелось постоянно целовать лицо Стива, совсем не облегчало задачу.

А потом Баки или, может быть, все же Стиву в голову пришла светлая мысль не мучиться стоя и, разложив на земляном полу походные одеяла, принять горизонтальное положение. Переплетясь со Стивом руками и ногами, целуя его и, вероятно, все отчетливее ощущая необходимость следующего шага, Баки, наконец, взял ладонь Стива в свою, поцеловал ее центр и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, направил к низу своего живота. И прижал к коже прямо над завязками трусов, поглаживая ее пальцами и вопросительно глядя на Стива. 

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив и потянул за шнурок, чувствуя себя счастливее, чем на Рождество, когда ему перепадал завернутый в яркую бумагу и перевязанный лентой подарок. Кожа на члене у Баки была нежной, гладкой, а волосы в паху — жесткими. И ощутив этот контраст наощупь, Стив захотел его увидеть. Легонько шлепнув Баки по бедру, он попросил его приподняться и стянул трусы сразу до колен. Еще раз провел ладонью по налитому, розовому стволу с выглядывающей из-под тонкой кожицы темной головкой, а потом... Сначала эта мысль — поцеловать Баки там — испугала его. Но Баки так откровенно ерзал на одеялах от нетерпения, всхлипывая и сжимая ладонь на плече Стива, что первоначальный план — отдрочить рукой — уже не казался ему настолько удачным. Не давая Баки (и себе) опомниться, Стив переместился ниже, окончательно стащил трусы с Баки, после чего развел его ноги пошире и, словно перед прыжком в воду, задержав дыхание, взял в рот. Во рту у Стива были зубы, о чем Баки не преминул ему напомнить. 

— Прости, я...

— В первый раз, знаю, — Баки сел, наклонившись к нему и поцеловал в губы. Те самые, которые минуту назад были на его члене. Было очевидно, что Баки держался на честном слове. Насколько хватит честного слова самого Стива, он не знал, но понимал, что скорее всего, кончит от первого прикосновения Баки. 

Вторая попытка оказалась более удачной. Головка и несколько сантиметров ствола вошли Стиву в рот, уткнувшись в небо, и Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем поглаживать эту часть языком, одновременно сжимая ладонями узкие бедра Баки. Ощущение дрожи, которая сотрясала Баки, его вкус и легкие толчки так увлекли Стива, что он не сразу среагировал на его задыхающийся голос: 

— Стиви!.. Я все... Я сейчас все...

Что именно «все», Стив понял, когда ощутил, как сперма Баки толчками льется ему на корень языка. Если бы он сейчас об этом подумал — наверняка мысль глотать сперму показалась бы ему дикой. Но он не думал, он чувствовал. Как вибрирует от дрожи и всхлипов тело любимого, как эта вибрация отдается в руках и во рту, как вязкая жидкость заполняет его рот, заставляя сглотнуть, отчего язык стремится подтянуться к небу и еще сильнее зажимает головку, отчего Баки просто начинает скулить...

Стиву действительно хватило одного прикосновения Баки. И прикосновение это было очень интимным — Стив устроился позади, чуть приподнял его бедро и провел по промежности своим эрегированным членом. Баки, расслабленный после оргазма, теплый, податливый, ощущался невероятно...

— И почему мы не делали этого раньше? — Стив лежал, прижав к себе Баки, и рисовал ему одному понятные узоры на его лопатках. Поэтому не услышал ответ, а почувствовал его — Баки пожал плечами. — Это из-за моего тела? — предположил он. — Я наконец тебе понравился?

Ответом ему стал сердитый взгляд Баки, который ради этого даже оторвал голову от Стивова плеча и, опершись на локти, внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. 

— Именно, — серьезно сказал он. — Когда я увидел, что сделали из моего мальчика, я решил, что откладывать некуда. В следующий раз тебя вполне могут модифицировать в железного человека. 

— Придурок! — смеясь отозвался Стив. 

— Сопляк, — беззлобно ответил Баки, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. 

С Баки все было правильно.


End file.
